Pink dan Kuning
by Miyano Haibara
Summary: Ada takdir apa antara warna Pink dan Kuning? Natsu x Lucy, NaLu pair again. Oneshot, RnR please!


Konnichiwa..

Miya datang lagi. Kali ini cuma bikin sebuah drabble singkat, one shot. Masih NaLu-pair dan ada beberapa pairing lainnya. All story is Lucy POV's. Happy reading.

Don't like, don't read. Just hit the back arrow.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima, Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Spongebob Squarepants © Stephen Hillenburg, dan Watashi ni xx shinasai/xx Me © Ema Toyama, serta Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio.

Pink dan Kuning © Miyano Haibara

oOo

Srek..Srek..

"Siapa di sana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku segera menuju asal suara itu. "Natsu?" Seruku keluar jendela. Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Hah.. mungkin perasaanku saja.

Hari ini.. aku sedang malas melakukan misi dan malas pergi ke guild. Entah kenapa aku ingin ketenangan hari ini–karena kalau di guild pasti selalu ramai. Aku ingin melanjutkan novelku, tapi aku tidak punya inspirasi sama sekaliii. Hah~ kalau aku tidak pergi ke guild, biasanya orang itu akan mengunjungiku ke rumah. Tapi sampai siang ini, sekarang, dia tidak datang juga. Mungkin dia menjalankan misi dengan kucingnya itu.

'gyaaah~ kenapa aku mikirin dia sih?'

Aku pun hanya berguling-guling di atas ranjangku. Memposisikan tubuhku tengkurap dengan kepala dibenamkan di atas bantal. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan dan terhenti pada sebuah buku yang terletak di meja tulisnya.

**Flashback**

"Baca buku ini deh, Lu-chan. Buku ini sangat menarik." Levy menyodorkan sebuah buku yang, err- agak tebal.  
"Oh, ya? Semenarik apa kira-kira?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hmm.. mungkin semenarik hidupmu, Lu-chan." Ujarnya sambil membereskan buku-buku yang telah ia baca dari meja.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

**End Flashback**

'Memangnya buku apa ini?'

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil buku itu dari meja lalu kubawa kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Future Land?" Judul buku tersebut. Aku mulai membuka halaman awalnya. 'oh, ternyata tidak hanya tulisan, buku ini juga bergambar. Hmm~ sepertinya memang menarik.'

Setelah beberapa jam aku membaca, aku hanya mampu menghabiskan tiga perempatnya. "Uugh~ mataku lelah sekali." Aku meregangkan badanku yang terasa sangat pegal– karena membaca sambil tengkurap. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu."

Skip time

Sesudah mandi, sesaat aku keluar dari pintu kemar mandi, badanku bergidik.

'Perasaan ini..'

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat pakaianku. Dan..

"KYAAAA! NATSUUU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!" aku spontan menutupi bagian atas tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Benar saja, orang itu.. Datang ke rumah orang lain tanpa permisi.

"Hai, Luce." Katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Seperti biasa.

"Ugh, anak naga ini, sungguh tidak sopan." Aku bergegas mengambil pakaian dan terpaksa memakainya di dalam kamar mandi. Seusai itu, kulanjutkan membaca buku 'Future Land' tadi kembali.

"Ng? Kau baca apa, Luce?" Tanya pemuda berambut pink itu sambil menatap buku yang kubaca.

"Oh, ini.." aku menunjukkan sampul bukunya, "menarik lho, kau mau membacanya?"

"err.. tidak usah deh." Natsu duduk menyandar di lengan sofa yang berada di hadapanku. Terlalu asyik membaca, aku tidak menyadari Natsu telah tertidur sampai terdengar suara dengkuran halus darinya.

Buku yang kubaca ini menceritakan tentang, entah itu anime, atau suatu film, yang dibuat oleh oaring-orang masa depan. Menurutku yang paling menarik di sini selalu ada pasangan tiap tokoh yang diceritakan. Yah, mungkin harus memang seperti itu suatu cerita. Apalagi sebagian besar tentang romansa.

Pertama, ada cerita tentang seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki sesuatu atau seekor siluman rubah di dalam dirinya. Naruto Uzumaki, namanya, memiliki teman satu tim yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, juga seorang guru, Kakashi Hatake. Naruto menyukai Sakura, tetapi Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Sampai saat di mana Sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kekuatan. Naruto berjanji kepada Sakura untuk membawa kembali Sasuke. Jika aku jadi Sakura, aku pasti akan menyukai Naruto.

Lalu ada kisah persahabatan antara anak spons kotak dengan seekor bintang laut berwarna merah muda. Kisah ini menarik, tapi kedua tokoh ini sangatlah bodoh, menurutku.

Selain itu, kisah 'cinta segiempat' ini juga menarik. Kisah cinta antara Himuro Yukina si gadis salju, Kitami Shigure si cowok playboy, Shimotsuki Akira si tukang makan,dan Mizuno Mami si gadis manis yang rapuh. Akira merupakan sepupu dari Yukina, tapi dia jatuh cinta terhadap sepupunya tersebut. Di tengah itu, muncul Mami yang ternyata, mungkin kekasih Shigure. Mami pun membantu Akira untuk mendapatkan cinta Yukina sebagai dalih untuk merebut kembali Shigure. Tapi pada akhirnya Mami dan Akira malah semakin dekat.

Dan terakhir yang aku suka, adalah kisah seorang anak lelaki malas dengan sahabatnya yang berupa robot kucing yang dapat mengeluarkan alat-alat aneh dari suatu kantong ajaib. Nobita–nama anak itu, menyukai teman sejak kecilnya yaitu Shizuka Minamoto. Gadis manis ini menurutku juga menyukai Nobita.

Aku menutup buku tersebut, lalu menatap ke arah Natsu yang sedang lelap. Pandanganku mengarah ke rambut pink Natsu yang terlihat selalu berantakan, lalu aku menyentuh dan menyisir rambut pirang panjangku dengan jari-jari tangan.

"EH!" Tiba-tiba aku merasakan suatu, err, _de javu_. Aku membuka kembali dengan tergesa-gesa buku yang kubaca tadi. Mataku membulat saat menyadari suatu hal. "Naruto dan Sakura, berambut kuning dan pink. Spongebob dan Patrick, kuning dan pink. Akira dan Mami, berambut pink dan kuning. Nobita menyukai baju kuning dan Shizuka menyukai baju pink." Aku menyentuh rambutku lagi, dan menatap wajah Natsu. Seketika wajahku memanas, mengingat aku berambut pirang a.k.a kuning, dan Natsu berambut pink. "Kuning dan pink? Pink dan Kuning? Apa ini pertanda? Bahwa ini sudah ditakdirkan, Natsu?"

"Ngh.." Gumam Natsu dalam tidurnya, mengigau.

Normal POV

Lucy menarik kursi sofa yang lebih kecil dan tanpa lengan, meletakkannya di samping sofa tempat Natsu tertidur dan mendudukinya. Lucy mengelus lembut rambut Natsu, lalu ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan ikut terlelap bersama Natsu.

.

Aah, _sweet pair_.

.

Owari

.

.

Review please! ^.^/


End file.
